Large cylindrical rolls of paper or the like are delivered by rail car to a place of use. From the rail car the rolls are moved onto an inclined ramp. When such rolls are made of paper for use in printing newspapers or other publications, the rolls have a diameter up to 125 cm, and a weight of between 250 and 1,000 Kg. While a plurality of rolls are provided on an inclined ramp, it is necessary to feed the rolls one at a time to a conveyor which conveys the rolls to a particular portion of the printing apparatus.
The problem solved is how to feed large heavy rolls one at a time from a plurality of such rolls supported by an inclined ramp without damaging the rolls and without requiring extra floor space along side the ramp.